Cinderella Syndrome
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Mentiras y más mentiras, un desgraciado cuento de hadas el cual jamás tendrá la esperanza de tener un final feliz.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, personajes y la canción "Cinderella Syndrome" no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>—Nos veremos la próxima semana Rin —oí como se despedía mi psicóloga. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y salí de aquel lugar. Andaba desganada, con mi vista hacia el suelo y pensando cual será la próxima mentira que diré. Decirlas ya se me hace más que indiferente, mi vida ha sido una falsedad tras otra, solo por... Paré en seco, con tan sólo pensar en ello hace que mi cuerpo no responda.<p>

_El miedo había hecho de las suyas de nuevo..._

Me lo merezco después de todo, tal vez me queje y de más, pero este es el pago que le debo a la vida por aquel suceso.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —exclamó una molesta voz masculina. Ni si quiera me digné a mirarlo a la cara, le pedí disculpas de inmediato y me fui de allí con cierta rapidez.

Minutos después, estaba delante de la puerta de mi casa, practicando mi excusa de dónde he estado, mi familia nunca quiso que fuera a un psicólogo, "es innecesario" decían ellos. Abrí la puerta con timidez y entré de la misma forma, mirando hacia todos lados por si había alguien en la residencia, tuve la suerte de que no había nadie, haciendo que soltara un sonoro suspiro.

—Creíste mal —habló una voz burlona. Elevé mi vista hacia arriba y allí estaba de nuevo... Era mi hermanastra Zatsune Miku—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho para volver tan tarde? —preguntó, bajando las escaleras y acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

—La profesora Miriam me pidió ayuda con una cosa y es por eso que tardé tanto —mentí, evitando cualquier cosa que me delate. Sentí como sus afiladas uñas me estaban cogiendo del cuello, estanpándome con fuerza en la pared. Gracias a este acto, un ensordecedor quejido se escapó de mis labios.

—¡Has vuelto a hacerte la zorra de nuevo! ¿¡Verdad!? —gritó, apretando más mi cuello. No era la primera vez que me lo decía, siempre me insultaba, maltrataba y de más, con tal de sentirse superior por unos momentos.

_La cuestión es ¿quién es más débil? ¿Ella o yo?_

Siempre he creído que ella era la más débil... Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo lo era más. Ella podría ser hipócrita, mala, enfermiza y cualquier adjetivo despectivo que se me ocurra, pero ella tenía una característica que yo no... Era capaz de mentir sin ahogarse en sus propias palabras.

—Como pensé... —las manos que antes aprisionaban mi cuello ahora me soltaban sin previo aviso, haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera de forma brusca al suelo, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

* * *

><p>Entré a mi cuarto, con bastante dificultad por mis doloridas piernas, brazos y manos; aunque en general era en todo mi ser. Me observé en el espejo, lo único que seguía intacto era mi cara, el resto daba pena mirarlo. Tuvo incluso la cortesía de golpearme en moratones y heridas recientes.<p>

Cualquiera se preguntaría el por qué no he dicho nada a nadie para que me ayude, es simple; estoy sola, no tengo nadie en quien confiar o poder entablar amistad. A mis padres aunque se lo dijese les daría igual, Zatsune siempre ha sido la favorita y yo sólo soy una pequeña mota de polvo que nunca tienen en cuenta.

_Sigue fingiendo._

Me decía una fría voz en mi cabeza, acatando cada una de sus ordenes sin rechistar, como un fiel perro, salvo que aquí no recibirás cariños y mimos como premio.

—Para... —suspiré, al borde de derramar esas lágrimas que he estado aguantando con tanto esfuerzo. Sabía que este era el precio que tenía que pagar para ocultar aquel suceso, pero dolía... Dolía demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya era hora de traer algo nuevo al fandom de Vocaloid~ y me estreno con angustia y romance juntos ;3<strong>

**En cuanto a mis otros fics de Vocaloid, los dejaré en Hiatus de momento (los voy a continuar, pero será cuando me venga la inspiración), me gustaría centrarme más en este proyecto que en los otros (bueno, seguiré bastante por el fandom de Kagerou project xD es demasiado, los amo con todo mi ser ;w; ¡larga vida a Jin y YAMAHA! X3!)**

**Tengo un montón de RinxLen preparados :33 (al igual que un KaiMei, un HakuxNeru, un GumixMiku y tal vez un GakuLuka.)**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
